A number of medical conditions exist that may require exogenous materials to be introduced into a patient's body. For example, syringes are commonly used to inject fluids into a patient. Syringes however, may not be suitable for more viscous or fibrous materials, such as collagen. Furthermore, when the procedure requires that material be removed from the body in addition to the introduction of exogenous material, a syringe may not be suitable.